Ice Queen
by Succoria
Summary: The Queen of Albion has a mystery man sending her letters and gifts.
1. Chapter 1

Another gift...

For weeks Dahlia had been writing back and forth to a mystery man.

At first it had sounded creepy but after a few letters she discovered they actually had a lot in common, he was interested in things she was into and these were things she had never told anyone except for her dog Howl.

So many gifts had been given to her already, it was clear the man had money. The queen had requested to meet this man but he refused, claiming she would be disappointed if she were to meet him in person.

She opened the small box and took out a necklace, the pendant being a large snowflake. Her secret had come out, the one of her powers she had kept hidden all her life. Logan never let her leave the castle since she did not know how to control them when she was young. He made her wear gloves and constantly had Walter and Jasper take her mind off of the subject of magic all together.

_"I hate wearing the gloves, though. Can't I take them off?"_

_"No, Dahlia. You have to keep them on until you learn to control your ability."_

_Little Dahlia pouted and tears formed in her eyes which made Logan instantly wrap his arms around her and pick her up, "Maybe people won't be scared if they knew?"_

_"No, Dahlia. The only people around here that use magic are criminals and bad people." Logan never mentioned once that he was terrified of her power. Secretly, he feared she would be a threat to his place as king when she became older._

_"It's hard to hide it, big bubby..."_

_Logan watched as she pulled nervously at the see-through light blue gloves, "That's why these gloves have the power to keep your magic inside."_

After her powers were revealed, the same day she became queen, the people of Albion became horrified. The looks and stares she received when she would venture outside the castle were ones of hate and distrust. Reaver had tried talking her into teaching the people a lesson using her ice magic which only made her dislike him even more. They came to trust her when she used her powers for good during the battle to stop the darkness and even save some people who were caught in the middle of the event.

She wore a lot of silver, white and blue and this necklace was beautiful with silver jewels and blue diamonds decorating the snowflake. She wasted no time in putting the beautiful piece of jewelry around her neck with a smile on her lips. Abby, one of the servants in the castle was the one delivering everything to her. Howl even tried tracking the man and Abby but no luck as to who this mystery man was. Abby would not tell her anything so she was stuck.

"I don't know what to do, Howl." Dahlia turned to look at her dog, "I really want to meet him but he claims I will be overly disappointed. This is like a horrible reversed Cinderella story!"

Howl whimpered from his little doggy bed, feeling sad with her.

The queen adjusted her white skirt and her pastel blue leggings before straightening the pastel blue top that had a white lace low cut sweetheart neckline. Her white boots matched her light blue gloves. Her long brown hair was put up in a bun before she put on the crown.

"My queen..."

"Paige, call me Dahlia. Is there anything that needs my attention?"

"Not today. Still nothing on this guy that's sending you letters?"

"No..."

"Something is telling me that this man is a stalker or just dangerous. If you do meet him, make sure it is in a crowded area in case he tries something foolish."

Dahlia nodded and walked out of her room with her friend.

The Queen was startled when she heard a sudden voice behind her, almost causing her to shoot the man with a blast of ice. But when she turned and saw it was Reaver she almost did it anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, don't speak to me in that tone of voice, dear. I'm here to invite you to a line of 'parties' I'm planning within the next few months, surely you will come and -cough- let lose with us all?" She hated that smirk on his face.

"Why would I go anywhere near one of your sex crazed parties?" She snapped.

"It breaks my heart to hear you speak that way, my dear. There is also food and dancing, of course." Reaver smirked and leaned in close to her face, "Such a beautiful jewel around your neck. Snowflakes seem to fit you perfectly, my queen."

Dahlia rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Rumor has it a possibly psychotic mystery man is sending you letters and fancy gifts."

"What about it?"

"Have you met him yet?"

"No."

"Pity."

"Shut up." She spat the words and walked away, making her way back to her personal room.

Howl rolled over on her bed when she walked in.

"You lazy butt!" She grinned and scratched his belly, "I could have used your help out there, just now."

* * *

Note: This started out as a Frozen/Fable crossover but we just made it just Fable 3 in the end. This is a roleplay between a friend and I and I'm pretty sure it sucks horribly. I'm still somewhat new to Fable and we're trying to make this in character while we go down the plot road we want to go down... So... Please be gentle! -hides behind pillow-


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: So other than the fact that this was going to be a Frozen crossover, it is hard as hell to get people in character omg

* * *

Several more weeks passed and letters and gifts were sent back and forth. But the latest letter had her both excited and terrified. He had mentioned a masquerade party at Reaver's manor.

Of course she was going...

She wasn't sure she would be comfortable at Reaver's place, especially after she became part of one of his games. She'd be sure to stay away from the wheel this time.

When the night came she had a white mermaid styled dress that was decorated entirely in sparkling beads at the bottom which thinned out the farther up they went. No straps were on the dress, revealing her pale shoulders before she covered them with a long white cloak, planning not to wear the actual hood until she went outside. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a glittering white ribbon that matched her snowflake themed mask. Completing the out fit was a pair of clear high heels and her snowflake necklace.

Dahlia was outside Reaver's manor when she stopped and gave the Howl the command to stay low in a comfortable area. Looking back she saw Reaver standing at the door, "My queen! This is truly an amazing surprise! Come in, come in! I do hope you stay for the -ahem- after party." He smirked and Dahlia rolled her eyes, something she done a lot around him she had noticed, and just pushed him aside.

She scanned the area and felt a bit insecure at all of the stares. Most people did not recognize her without the crown and with a mask, thankfully. After thirty minutes she was about to leave when a man in an outfit the exact opposite of hers approached her dropping to one knee, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips against the back of her glove. The queen gazed at the tall man when he stood back up.

He was wearing a black suit with orange details that matched his cloak. His mask was one with a pattern of flames covering his face, all except his lips and part of his cheek. It was him, this she knew but he would only speak in a quiet whisper against her ear.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I first laid eyes on you, my little dove."

He pulled her against him in a tight embrace that held so much longing and love, she felt safe and wanted. She was led to the dance floor where he focused on her and only her. None of the busty females in revealing corsets caught his eye, not once. He kept his eyes on her the entire night. Dahlia didn't care who was around her or the fact that she was at Reaver's mansion of all places.

"You are so amazingly beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he led her across the dance floor.

"Please, tell me who you are..."

"I cannot, love." He pressed his lips against her ear, "By the gods, how I want to tell you but I cannot."

Dahlia even shocked herself with her next move. She put her hands over the cheeks of his mask and pressed her lips against his then pulled away with an awkward expression, "Sorry... I've never kissed anyone before..."

He laughed, "Allow me to help you learn, little dove..."

The masked man tilted her head up and pressed hungry kiss to her lips, guiding her to one of the empty guest rooms in Reaver's manor.

...

He had been so kind and loving, patient and gentle. He made sure she knew what he was doing when he saw the fear in her eyes. The queen felt a deep connection to this man, she was safe in safe in his arms. When she woke up at dawn he was gone, a red rose laying with a note beside her. He had kept his mask on during their intimate time together and the lights were dim. She could remember nothing clearly when he had his cloak and hood off.

Without thinking, she threw on her dress and ran out of the room desperately trying to find the mystery man she loved so much. Only she ran into the one person she did not want to see instead. "Well, it seems someone had fun last night."

"Reaver, you know everyone who comes to your parties. Where is the man I was with?"

"You were actually with someone? I did not notice."

"Reaver, please... I need to find him..."

Reaver shook his head with a shrug, "I would love to help you, my queen but he made it veeery clear that he did not want to be known. It was kind of strange seeing someone in love. It pained him horribly to leave you. He also threatened to cut something special off of me if I were to say anything of his true identity."

"Damnit, Reaver! For once, do something nice for a change and find out who he is for me!" Dahlia sighed and clutched the rose to her chest, some of the petals falling to the floor from her grip. She could not stop the tears now, they fell from her eyes only to turn to small pearls of ice when they dripped off of her chin. She turned around and walked out of the mansion, leaving her shoes and cloak behind.

"I thought she was a lesbian. Wasn't she with Page?"

"Yeah, no. I thought so too at one point, Barry."

...

"Dahlia, do not cry."

Logan was summoned to the castle after weeks of the queen sitting in one spot, not moving, eating or sleeping.

"There is a good reason why he isn't telling you who he is, I'm sure... "

"I do not care who he is... I just want him with me again." It was the most words she had spoken since she left Reaver's manor. Logan was the only family she had left and him being there was helping her mood.

After killing her first love, Logan figured the least he could do was figure out who this random man was and find him for her. "I'm going for a walk in the garden."

"Dahlia, its storming and in the middle of the night!" But Logan couldn't stop her. She was gone. That was when Logan took matters into his own hands and went to find the man responsible for his sister's depression.

...

Dahlia was outside in the garden area in front of Walter's statue. She gazed up at it with her blue eyes in a silent and desperate attempt to ask him for some kind of comfort.

The pouring rain had drenched her long hair and her black dress, the leather corset over the dress seeming to tighten the wetter it became, the sleeves that fell over her shoulders drooped down farther and her pastel blue belt darkening from the rain water. She was forced to hold the front part of the dress up so she wouldn't trip.

"Walter, if you were here you'd probably tell me I was insane being in love with a man that I don't even know." Her hand reached out and touched the name on the statue.

"My queen, why on earth are you out here in this dreadful weather?"

She sighed, overly annoyed, "Not now, Reaver. You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Am I really?" She sensed him walking close to her until his chest was touching her back. His lips were next to her ear when he spoke, "You'll get sick out here in the rain. Come back inside, little dove... "

That voice.

Dahlia turned around with a pained expression on her face, seeing him holding up the letters she had wrote.

"Reaver... What kind of joke is this?"

Reaver took off his hat and pulled out the mask which he placed over his face and she recognized him instantly.

"Reaver, it was you?"

"...Yes"

"All of it?"

"Yes..."

"So... This is a joke?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Surprisingly, no. This is not a joke." Reaver reached up and put his fingers over the snowflake necklace she wore, "I had to get my feelings out somehow. Would you have believed me if I'd just told you? Would anyone believe that I was actually in love with someone? Let alone one person... Forgive me, little dove."

"Don't call me that." Dahlia walked past him, trying her best to hide her tears. She felt like a joke, a betrayed joke after learning the truth. Her hands gripped the snowflake necklace and jerked it off before throwing it to the ground in a patch of icy flowers.

"My queen-"

"Leave me alone." Without trying, a wave of ice came forth from the gloves she wore and covered the entire castle area, "You can't honestly expect me to believe you have feelings for anyone!"

"At first it was just me trying to have a civilized conversation through letters with someone intelligent that had the same interests as me. Then it became something more as I got to know you better..."

Dahlia turned and walked inside the castle leaving a trail of ice from the rain water dripping from her dress.

* * *

**Note**: Trying to get that man in character but being in love at the same time is fucking hard as hell so I just said eff it. It is FANfiction, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So I decided to keep the Frozen bit in here but its not enough to be labeled as a crossover I don't think...

* * *

"You may speak."

The queen sat on the throne in a long elegant white dress, a long and flowing cloak over her shoulders. The crown had her hair woven in with it creating a fancy hairstyle that had a few stands hanging in her face. The white dress had a slit up the side showing off her leg and glass high heels.

Her style was her own and no one judged her for it, except for the chained up criminal in front of her.

Logan stood to the side with Reaver, whom she refused to even look at.

Page stepped forward, "Majesty, this man is charged with the rape, torture and muder of 17 women in the industrial area."

"They asked for it, just you you are right now showing so much skin and expecting not to be-"

Dahlia was furious. She jumped up creating a cold shadow over the man and made him cower, "Enough! Foolish boy! What I wear is none of your concern and it is telling you NOTHING!"

"My queen..." Page stepped towards her but decided against it whin the rooms temperature dropped.

"Are you suggesting that I need to be raped because of my clothing, boy?" She forced the man to his feet. Even though he was taller and more muscular than she was, he was clearly intimidated by her.

"You're asking for it, clearly. Women were made to pleasure and serve men, they aren't meant for anything other than sex, cleaning and cooking."

"Is that so?" Dahlia narrowed her eyes and grabbed the man by his neck. Slowly, his body turned to ice and his screams of pure agony and fear echoed through the throne room.

The citizens witnessing the event were completely silent as they watched.

"You are nothing. The lowest of the low, you are worth less than the dirt on the bottom of my boots. Women were given the ability to carry life within them because it is a pain that would have killed men long ago."

"Dahlia!" Reaver started to stop her from torturing the man but Logan held up a hand to silence him.

"We were granted clairvoyance to protect our loved ones, our very blood gives life and you are saying that we are nothing but toys?!" Dahlia growled, "You go straight to Hell."

The man's body turned into ice and the screams were gone. The queen pushed the man's body causing it to shatter like glass when it hit the floor. All eyes were on her.

"Does anyone agree with him?" She gazed around the room, "Because if you do, your punishment will be worse.."

With those words she turned around and stepped back up to the throne where she sat down, back straight and head held high with her arms on the arm rests. She was the very image of a queen.

...

Reaver sat alone in his mansion, thinking of the queen's behavior the day before. The ladies in the area who had decided to visit were completely thrown for a loop when he turned them down, telling them to leave.

Barry was confused but did not question Reaver's new behaviors. He poked his head in the room seeing Reaver at his desk, slumped down in the chair with a glass of red wine. He was just gazing blankly at the desktop.

Barry walked away and began writing a letter to Dahlia.

...

After reading the letter of Barry's concern over Reaver's behavior, she stood at the window of her room for a long time fiddling with the snowflake necklace in her hand.

"Dearest Dahlia..."

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Logan put a hand on his sister's back in a comforting manner. She just scoffed and shook her head, "I'm in love with an evil, sex crazed womanizer who lies and thinks its OK for children to work and wanted to make the orphanage into a brothel. A BROTHEL, Logan. Not to mention he tried to kill me that one time with the wheel!"

"It is surprisingly out of character but Reaver does care for you deeply. He is the way he is for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"Is the rest of your afternoon free? It is a long story..."

"How long?"

"He was in love once before... A long long time ago."

...

Reaver had just woken up, having fallen asleep on the desk again. He glanced out the window and saw the lake covered in a thin layer of ice and a light blanket of snow on the ground.

He stood up and adjusted his flowing white shirt that was tucked into his black pants which was tucked into his boots.

...

_He remembered seeing her when she walked in with the other woman he new was in the Resistance. Her long hair up in a white ribbon, white pearls decorating loose strands and curls. Her long white dress hugged her body until about the knee area where it flaired out. A mermaid styled dress the tailors called it._

_Those high heeled shoes were white as well, making her taller. The snowflake mask over her eyes and nose had a wicked look to it._

_He didn't know she was Logan's beloved little sister at the time, he just knew she was powerful and cold._

_After the fight with the balverines he watched as she approached him, sword out. The bottom of her white dress stained red with blood, her heeled shoes were bloodied as well. Ice was forming on the floor with every step she took._

_The blood on her dress and the ice patterns on her bare arms, she looked like a goddess. Not to mention her usually blue eyes were glowing white and locked on his._

_Then she was revealed as Logan's sister._

...

Reaver remembered thinking of how beautiful she had become. He had seen her on a few visits to the castle but it wasn't for long as Logan would send her to her chambers or the training room when the throne room became crowded.

He never knew why she was always out of sight until his visit to the castle after she had left. Logan had clearly been worried...

...

_"You never gave her any attention, why so upset?"_

_"She needs to be kept out of sight, away from people." Logan was trembling now, something Reaver wasn't used to seeing, "She was born with powers that she can't control when she gets upset or emotional."_

_The king's posture changed as he slumped slightly at the window._

_"Every so often a member of this family is born with some sort of elemental powers. Our father had power over fire. Dahlia was the next one chosen for such a fate. She became angry when she was a child and nearly killed me. She didn't mean to, of course but afterward she was terrified to be around people."_

_Reaver listened to Logan with great interest. He had never seen the king so emotional before, he'd never seen any emotion come from him so this was all to rare an occasion._

_"She became stronger then after our parents passed I was forced to take care of her myself. Walter and Jasper were the only others who knew of her ability. I gave her gloves to wear so she wouldn't freeze whatever she touched. I found the gloves in our parent's chest they hid in their chambers that was full of family history. Our great-great-great-great grandmother Elsa had the same ability, the gloves were hers."_

_One of the many guards had interrupted then, announcing that the search parties had found no trace of the ice princess._

_..._

Once outside Reaver watched the snowflakes falling from the sky and noticed it was darker and cloudier near the castle. This had happened before, he remembered hearing, when Walter was killed. It happened when she was upset and he found himself worried about Dahlia.

"Something's off..."


End file.
